


Guys Like You

by eratothemuse



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: You're super shy and Peter wants to bring you out of your shell.





	Guys Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine: Imagine being super shy and Peter trying everything to bring you out of yourself more.  
> This was a request for anon.  
> \- Meg <3 xx

It took him a while to pinpoint the reason you were so quiet while others spoke up. To realize that you stayed silent, letting others lead not because you wandered dumbly behind the rest of the pack, but because you had a crippling shyness that kept you from speaking up.

A part of him felt how desperately you wanted to be heard, but simply couldn’t find your voice.

After all, Peter knew all too well what it was like to be without a voice. He would never admit it, but deep down his teasing had begun as a way to help you to come out of your shell.

Making you blush was really just a bonus.

But it seemed like no matter how hard he tried, you remained entirely reserved. He knew that there were a few people you weren’t that way around. Lydia, for instance, was one of them.

Around her you came alive, laughing and talking without a care in the world. Speaking your mind on matters that you otherwise kept quiet about. But even Lydia’s presence wasn’t enough to keep you talking when he entered the room.

And Peter couldn’t help but take it personally, knowing that he was the only one in the pack you acted so completely indifferently towards.

So he kicked it up a notch, finding that even in your absence, he was thinking of ways to get you to open up to him. Truly, he didn’t know why he cared so much. It wasn’t as if he would be able to use you in some way. You weren’t powerful in the physical sense, and you weren’t able to conceal your emotions enough to be manipulative towards his enemies.

So why did he feel compelled to get you to like him? To get you to talk to him freely like you did with your closest friends?

He would figure that out later. Right here in the now, he needed to come up with another plan of figurative attack. Perhaps the direct approach would be best at this point. All he needed was to get you alone.

It would seem the winds were in his favor, because fate had placed the two of you in Stiles’ Jeep, getaway drivers should the need arise as the rest of the pack searched the abandoned school for a kanima that was supposedly there.

He tapped the bottom of the steering wheel, blue eyes sliding to his side to peer at you as you watched Derek’s back disappear behind the doors of the school, “So, (Y/N), we might as well get to know each other. We could be here for a while.”

You shifted uncomfortably, not meeting his gaze as you continued to stare at the front doors of the school, keeping a lookout, “Or we could be here for a few minutes, depending on if they find what they’re looking for.”

“Does the idea of conversation scare you that much?” Peter observes the way you lean into the door, pressed as far from him as you could possibly get in the confinement of the Jeep, “Or is it me you’re afraid of?”

Finally, your eyes meet his, and you’re shocked to see the hurt in them, “No, I’m not afraid of you, per se.” Fidgeting in your seat, you find the courage to continue, “Just guys like you.”

“Guys like me?” Peter asks, urging you to specify.

“Guys like you are trouble. Leaving wrath and ruin in your wake and not caring how many hearts you break along the way,” you pause, looking back to the front door as you feel your cheeks heat in the darkness under his gaze, “Guys like you hurt girls like me without even realizing it. That’s why I don’t talk to you much, Peter. I won’t get attached to a guy like you.”

“It sounds like you already have,” Peter murmurs, the music coming from the radio no more than background noise as he tries to figure you out.

“I did before, a couple of times,” you admit, knowing your confession won’t leave the confines of this car, “Girls like me fall for guys like you too easily, and we wind up stepping stones for guys like you to reach your goals.”

“Someone hurt you,” Peter states, slowly understanding the reason for your avoidance of him was more than just mere shyness. When your eyes meet his in the moonlight, the sadness he sees there tells him he’s right.

“I won’t be a stepping stone, Peter. I won’t be anyone’s ever again.”

“It’s a bit premature to think I’d try to use you, don’t you think?”

“Guys like you never change,” as you turned back to the window, Peter wished he’d never tried to get you to open up at all, because now he had come to like you too much to give up.

He doesn’t have time to continue the conversation, because Stiles bursts from the school in a full-on sprint towards the car as the rest of the pack followed after him, a kanima hot on their tail. As Peter puts the car in drive, you spare a glance back at him, hoping that you really could stay neutral towards him.

But girls like you never learned your lesson.


End file.
